As Internet use becomes more common, a greater number of users with less technological sophistication are accessing the web. Websites owners are trying to accommodate the less tech savvy users by providing a more user friendly interface, a key component of which is a less cluttered, simple to view, use and interact with web page (also referred to as a landing page). Google®, the popular search engine is one example of this web page design philosophy. Google's landing page has as its center piece the question box where users must enter their query and the majority of the users' interactions with the website is through this question box. Other companies have tried to emulate this simplified design philosophy by creating landing pages with a few strategically laid out functional icons, and a simplified portal for user interaction with the website, with the goal of improving the user experience reducing confusion of the less sophisticated users. Presently, many online websites allow for exchange of information. Some of these websites provide a question and answer type capability whereby a user may post a question and one or more other users may reply. One example of an online consultation system is a question and answer website that allows users to ask questions for a fee of vetted experts, on a variety of topics. Among the many benefits and attractions of such a system is the ability of the users to receive answers tailored to their specific problem, from actual experts on specific subject matters. Another benefit of such an online consultation system is the access to experts and answers at any time of the day and night.
A large portion of the users of our exemplary online consultation system may be comprised of Internet users that are less sophisticated when it comes to navigating their way around the Internet, or finding their way around a web site. To better serve the less technology savvy users, a simple web page interface is desired. However, such an interface presents unique issues. Less technically savvy users may use the landing page question box to submit non-expert related questions. For example, the users may submit customer service questions such as request for a refund, or questions regarding their account. Alternatively, the users may use the question box to submit system help questions, asking for help on using the online consultation system's various features. Another type of non-expert related question may be duplicate or near duplicate questions. Users may resubmit a question if they have not received an answer to their question within the time they were waiting. Alternatively, users may resubmit the same question with additional information to supplement a previously submitted question. The question box interface is primarily designed to receive expert related questions with the goal of receiving tailored answers from subject matter experts on a given topic. So, customer service questions, help questions and duplicate questions require special handling.